Sarah West
Sarah Ann West is a young woman who is a "Wiki Contributor-in-Training". Sarah is always motivated and full of energy. She is very enthusiastic and inquisitive, and has a fairly sunny disposition. She is funny and courageous, and never afraid to stand up for the things she loves. However, she can be a little bit naive when it comes to writing and contributing to wikis. She isn't very good at making perfect image galleries and her grammar is in need of improving. Since she's fairly new to contributing to wikis and lacks writing skills, Jenny Williams and a few other wiki contributors help her straighten things out. Sarah likes making crossovers and OCs. Sometimes, Sarah will often allow Jenny (or a few others) to help her with ideas whenever she has writer's block. Sarah is sometimes confused about some things, but she really likes to learn. Jenny is determined to help Sarah improve her writing skills and get better at contributing to wikis. Quotes *"What the woodpecker?" *"Holy fox!" (When she is shocked or surprised by something) *"Can you help me please?" *"Hey! Hey, get in here, you guys!" *"Do they really stress you out?" *"I'm sooo confused." (When she doesn't understand something) *"Aw, man." (When she's upset or disappointed) *"Bummer." *"Yeah?" *"Sometimes...I feel like I was born in the wrong time period." *"What's that supposed to mean?" *"You got me!" *"Whatcha doin'?" *"Close enough." *"Anything I can do to help?" *"Wait! Wait-wait-wait-w-w-w-wait. No!" *"I am a little clumsy." *"Trust me, I tried it." *"Oops...My bad!" *"I know, right?" *"Man, I sure hate copyright strikes." *"Too old for Barbie dolls? Never!" *"Sure thing!" *"I hope we can be friends." *"I don't like it. I don't like it one bit." *"Someone needs to put this guy out of his misery." *"Thanks! You're really nice!" *"You know what they say…If it ain't broke, don't fix it." *"How am I supposed to do that?" *"Man, I have the stupidest ideas of all time." *"Making mistakes is okay. I do it all the time!" *"This can't be happening! Your extreme awesomeness is backfiring on me!" *"I won't say it. But what am I supposed to do?" *"Rats! I keep forgetting." *"I accept your decision." *"Even though I may be an adult, but I still have the heart of a child." (Explaining that she's still young at heart even though she's in her early twenties) *"She's right...I guess I do need help." *"I'm still learning. I hope you understand." *"Ohhhh!" (When someone explains something to her or she has a major realization) Trivia *She likes anime, but her favorite anime is "Pretty Cure". *She likes classic movies, especially Don Bluth films. *Her favorite cartoon character is Woody Woodpecker. *She likes classic bands and musicians. *She is fascinated with world history, particularly the events of World War 2. *She likes video games. *Unfortunately, not all of Sarah's OCs belong to her. In fact, Sarah sometimes tends to steal OCs from DeviantArt and claim them as her own. If an OC that she steals has an official name, she forgets what the real name is supposed to be and changes it, possibly to make it sound like she made the OC herself, which doesn't really help at all. Her habit of stealing other people's OCs has been noticed by a few contributors on wikis such as the Nihon Fanon wiki. One of Jenny's tasks is to help Sarah understand plagiarism so that she won't steal OCs anymore and learn to create her own. *Another problem with Sarah's OCs is that when she does make her own, she doesn't give them much personality and is quite short on names. Sometimes, she uses one name on two or more of her OCs, making that name rather cliche. The personalities of her OCs are quite bland, since most of them have the same interests as she does and not much else is known about them. One of Jenny's tasks is to help Sarah understand the basics of character personality and help her think up of more creative names that she hasn't used before. *Sarah has a bit of trouble when it comes to proper grammar. When she writes something that's incorrect, Jenny makes sure to correct what Sarah writes. *Sarah has claimed to live in various areas of Massachusetts. At first, she said that she lived in Brockston, and then she claimed to live in Holbrook, and, as of now, she is said to live in Weymouth. *Sarah's favorite color is blue. *Currently, Sarah is learning how to speak French. *Sarah's theme song is "Sparky's New Bike", an upbeat, peppy electronic-funk piece with a 60's-esque vibe, which suits Sarah's upbeat, spunky personality and her interest for anything retro. Tropes Around Sarah *Adorkable: Her sweet, space-casey nature comes off as this. *All-Loving Heroine: She is immensely nice to everyone she meets. *Badass Adorable: She may be cute and sweet, but she can kick your butt if she needs to. *Berserk Button: She loses her cool if someone vandalizes in her existence. **She also hates being cyberbullied, and can get pretty angry if someone posts something mean about her. *Beware the Nice Ones: She's a sweetheart and quite goofy by nature most of the time, but if you make her mad, watch out. *Brown Eyes: The color of her eyes represent her kind-hearted personality. *Bunny-Ears Lawyer: She may be quirky, but doesn't quite show her quirks too often as she is maturing. *The Chick *Cute Bruiser: She may be a sweet young lady, but she can almost break your face in one punch. *The Cutie *Cute Clumsy Girl *Determinator: Sarah doesn't give up if she thinks something is possible. *The Ditz: She's usually quite forgetful and tends to be a bit naive at times. *Friend to All Children: Quite naturally. Some of the OCs that she makes in real life are sometimes descendants of either a famous person, someone from a certain time period, a cartoon character, or even herself. *Genius Ditz: Although she may be naive, she does have some intelligence in her. For instance, she knows a lot about world history and remembers different time periods. She can also speak fluent French. *Genki Girl: She's quite cheerful and energetic. *Girly Girl: She likes anything that's cutesy and feminine. *Girly Girl With a Tomboy Streak: Not only Sarah likes anything girly, but she also likes comic books and video games. *The Heart: She's quite kind and good-hearted. *Leitmotif: "Sparky's New Bike", an upbeat, peppy electronic-funk piece with a 60's-esque vibe, which suits Sarah's upbeat, spunky personality and her interest for anything retro. *Naïve Everygirl: Sarah may be naive, but as she's a young adult, she's becoming more mature and understanding as time progresses, but she wants her friends to be happy and she's essentially the everygirl. *Nice Girl *Otaku: She likes magical girl anime shows. *Plucky Girl *The Pollyanna: She's normally quite optimistic and keeps a positive attitude. *Sweet Tooth: She likes anything that's sweet. *True Blue Femininity: Her favorite color is blue. *Woman Child: She may be in her late teens/early twenties, but she has a somewhat naive, childish personality. Gallery MyStyle-9.jpg|thumb|Sarah West's profile picture Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:Characters Category:Real life Category:Wiki Users